Kiki the Soul Reaper
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: A new girl moves next to Ichigo and she had a secret....She can see ghosts as well so what happens when They meet Ryukia together and they both become soul reapers? Story's betetr then Summary R&R Plz


_**Hi my name is Kiki Higurashi for as long as i can remember my little sister Tianai and I have been able to see the dearly departed. I woke up early to my dad calling to me I sat**_

_**Up and placed my hand to my forehead which was glistening with sweat I noticed that I had ended up kicking my covers off of me they were now balled up on the floor.**_

_**"COME ON KIKI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE" yelled my dad **_

_**"SHUT UP I'M COMING, IDIOT"**_

_**I pushed my self off the bed and walked pass a picture of a woman with light brown hair smiling with dark brown eyes**_

_**"Hey mom we miss ya" I touched the picture lightly I walked over to the edge of the banister and placed my hand on the rail and jumped over it landing softly on the ground.**_

_**"I wish you wouldn't do that" came a soft voice from behind me**_

_**"So what if i do?" I said shrugging it was my younger sister tianai **_

_**"Why does he want us this early in the morning for?" she simply shook her head I started into the kitchen where a knife was thrown at me I closed my eyes and moved my head back**_

_**I thrust my hand forward grabbing the knife I didn't react when it sliced a deep cut into my hand I flung it back knocking my dad in the head.**_

_**"THAT'S NO WAY TO GREET YOUR KID IN THE MORNING YOU IDIOT!!!" I screamed he was on the floor holding his forehead and was whining to Tianai about me hitting him she remained silent**_

_**He stood and said slowly **_

_**"I have some bad news" there was a long pause**_

_**"w-what is it dad?" spoke up tianai **_

_**"Well sweetheart we're moving" she released a little yelp of surprise**_

_**"When are we moving?" I asked **_

_**"2 days from now" I turned walking out of the room mumbling behind me**_

_**"I'm going to get ready for school" I dashed up the stairs and slammed my door behind me locking it behind me a half hour later I came down carrying my book bag on one shoulder**_

_**I grabbed a piece of toast off a plate and headed for the door.**_

_**"You're not eating?" called tianai,**_

_**"No, I'm going to wreak some havoc on innocent people" I called back**_

_**"Kiki wait for me" she grabbed her bag and ran to catch up to me I was half way done with my toast when tianai had said something but I didn't hear her**_

_**"What is it tianai?"**_

_**"I'm sort of sad to move"**_

_**"You'll be fine stop being a baby"**_

_**"I'm not"**_

_**"You are you little shrimp"**_

_**"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy" she whined**_

_**"Not my fault your so short you actually do look like a baby wanna binky, or a bottle...how bout a bib?" I teased**_

_**"KIKI I'M GOING TOP KILL YOU, STOP CALLING ME SHORT" I laughed dashing off she ran after me we ran all the way to school we split up to go to our classes school that day seemed**_

_**To go by fat I stayed after school to hangout with some friends on my way home I spotted a lady getting mugged the guy shoved her down the alley and smacked her to the ground**_

_**"No, leave me alone go away" she pleaded**_

_**"SHUT UP" he smacked her hard across the face he reached for her pants I slammed my knee into his face he howled in pain he grabbed his face standing up.**_

_**"Pick on someone else not a defenseless woman you lazy bum" he removed his hands **_**I **_**Could tell he was angry he charged at me I jumped back that's when the young woman jumped up**_

_**and hit him he grabbed her and picked her up into the air he slammed her down head first I heard the collision she was out cold I screamed at him he ran at me I did a quick scissors kick**_

_**And he fell back he cut his head and was now bleeding I watched as he grew pale white.**_

_**"I'M GOING TO DIE" he yelled**_

_**"SHUT UP, your not going to die it's not that big a cut I could get you some help"**_

_**"Yes please, please I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I slid my book bag off and bent down I looked at the cut**_

_**"Okay you need stitches but I can't get a doctor here so let's go I know a place but you need to carry my bag and hers" I said pointing to the unconscious woman**_

_**"Yes, yes" he picked up the bags,**_

_**"now I'm warning you if you try to run with then you will have more to worry about then just a cut on the head when I'm done with you" he nodded rapidly i bent down and pulled the woman onto my back**_

_**I stood up "let's go" we sped off coming yo my house I unlocked the door still holding the woman with one arm I pushed the door open.**_

_**"Dad are you in here?" I called there was silence,"Tianai where's dad?"**_

_**"He's in the beyond"**_

_**"Okay thanks, follow me" we went through the house and into another part this part was a hospital**_

_**"HEY DAD" he stepped out of a room**_

_**"SHUT...Up what is this?"**_

_**"She needs help right away and he just needs stitches"**_

_**"alright put her in this room, and tell me what happened" I walked into the room and laid her down on the bed I then took the guy and made him sit in the other room I came back in quickly I took a rag**_

_**and wiped away the blood I then took a wash clothe damp with alcohol and peroxide I dabbed his cut he clenched his teeth in pain.**_

_**"When is he going to stitch me up? I want to leave this dump...YOW!" I smacked him in the head and said,**_

_**"I am the one that's stitching you up and if you keep bad mouthing my house I'm gonna give you something to complain about" he grew quiet I finished stitching him up he stood up getting ready to leave.**_

_**"Oh no you don't your going to leave with the cops once I call them and get them here" I turned to walk away when he grabbed my wrist tightly I spun back around and grabbed his wrist I squez it in a soft spot**_

_**And twisted it he howled real loud and dropped to his knees.**_

_**"No please don't call the cops I'll do anything"**_

_**"Anything, Hmm? Alright here's a deal I won't call the cops if you become a employee of my family" he thought in silence**_

_**"Alright, alright I agree i'll be an employee"**_

_**"Good come on" I grabbed him by the shoulder we went back to the other room**_

_**"Hey idiot what are you doing to her?" when I walked in catching my dad messing with her shirt he shot up **_

_**"n-nothing" he stammered I punched him in the head **_

_**"Baka, stop messing with the patient also here" I shoved the guy to my dad "Your new employee he has agreed to work for our family and be our butler and for payment $10.00 an hour, a roof over his head, and food in his stomach."**_

_**He started to say something but with one glare from me he stopped.**_

_**"Oh alright, he can stay"**_

_**"Thanks" I grabbed him by the hand for the next 2 hours I drew him a bath, gave him clothes, food and when i was done I was shocked he was remotely cute and looked no older then me**_

_**"How old are you?" I asked **_

_**"I'm 17 and my name is Ryoma Echensan"**_

_**"Well Ryoma my name is Kiki Higurashi 17, why did you try to rob that woman?"**_

_**"Look I needed the money and she isn't who you think we can't leave her with your dad."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"She's a psycho I was trying to capture her and hand her over to the police for the money my family died leaving me nothing they hated me" I was a little shocked I felt sorry for him I stared at him he stared back his eyes holding mine suddenly we heard a**_

_**High pitched scream.**_

_**"TIANAI" I ran to the hospital followed closely behind by ryoma I burst through the door to see my father on the ground holding his arm which was now bleeding and the woman from earlier holding tianai at knife point**_

_**"KIKI HELP ME" cried tianai I stepped up towards them she pushed the knife against tianai's neck**_

_**"Don't come any closer or you'll be an only child" she sneered at me**_

_**"Tianai listen to me carefully okay?"**_

_**"Uh huh"**_

_**"Remember what I taught you remember your training it's time to do it use it" She nodded the best she could **_

_**"Kiki we have to help her" cried Ryoma standing next to me**_

_**"close your eyes, relax, take in a deep breath, then strike like a panther" I said to tianai ignoring ryoma at the same time tianai and I closed our eyes we took in a deep breath and slowly released it our eyes opened slowly I smiled Tianai grabbed the woman by her wrist**_

_**"GET AWAY FROM ME, HIYAH!" she flipped the woman over her shoulder where she landed hard on her back **_

_**"Tianai get dad out of here and call the cops"**_

_**"But what about you?" I glared at her**_

_**"NOW TIANAI!" she jumped and ran over to our dad and helped him out of the room the woman stood up I ran at her and swung she moved her head and smacked me she was stronger then she looked the blow sent me spiraling head first towards th wall**_

_**"Kiki" called Ryoma he ran I had one eye parted open he ran in front of my body and we collided he wrapped his arms around me catching me as he hit the wall back first he was breathing heavily**_

_**"Kiki you okay?" I sat up slowly**_

_**"I'M FINE, I never asked for your help" I said quickly I stood up and ran at the woman I jumped over her I landed in a squatting position i swept my leg around on the ground knocking her feet from under her she hit the ground we started wrestling I pulled her head up by her hair then slammed it onto the ground she went out cold I was breathing heavily Tianai appeared in the door way.**_

_**"You okay ki-"**_

_**"I'm fine JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NOBODY TOLD YOU TO JUMP IN AND HELP ME" I screamed cutting Ryoma off I yanked the woman off the ground and walked out carrying her over my shoulder ryoma looked angry he started to come after me but tianai placed a hand on his shoulder**_

_**"Let her be Ryoma she gets like that whenever anyone try's to help her she's been that way since mom died" his anger quickly faded.**_

_**"Y-your mom died?"**_

_**"Yeah Kiki was with her they were in a car accident Kiki was sent flying out the windshield on impact but mom was trapped in the car she had a broken leg the bone was showing she had to climb out of the windshield getting cut up she crawled all the way to my sister and checked on her my sister was pretty beat up but breathing then mom crawled to the other car and dragged the driver out and in doing all that she lost too much blood and died holding my sister in her arms."**_

_**"I'm sorry to hear that" replied ryoma.**_

_**"That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was after Kiki woke up and found out she completely shut her self down she didn't eat, talk, she stopped talking to everyone, didn't leave her room, no school dances or boyfriends nothing she still doesn't talke to as many people as she use to she feels that it's her fault mom died so when she is doing something and someone helps she gets like that."**_

_**"I'm going to talk to her" he walked away**_

_**"No wait" Tianai protested he ignored her and walked away.**_

_**"She's upstairs in her room" she called to him he climbed the stairs he heard me trashing my room then the sound of glass breaking he knocked on the door**_

_**"Go away Tianai" I sobbed, another knock "I said LEAVE ME ALONE TIANAI!" the door opened i kept my eyes closed lying on my bed I slowly turned my head opening my eyes I spotted Ryoma I shot up and swung my hand he caught my wrist but the blood from my hand splattered on his face I tried to tug away but he yanked me hard my face landed in his chest as he hugged me softly.**_

_**"Kiki I know you don't trust me cause we just met but believe me when I say I know what your going through, and I know that it wasn't your fault your mom died" his voice was kind I smiled a little then he released me **_

_**"Come on let's wrap your hand up" he helped me up I crossed the room and grabbed some bandages from a drawer and bandaged my hand up he looked around.**_

_**"So, this is your room?"**_

_**"Yup, normally there's a lot more stuff but we're moving the day after tomorrow"**_

_**"t-the day after tomorrow? So I'll only be working for that long? I better get started." he headed for the door.**_

_**"Uh, Ryoma wait a sec." I kicked a box it slid hitting my door shut he looked at me**_

_**"I wanted to say thanks but don't ever cheer me up again"**_


End file.
